


Six Feet Apart

by mochiflowers



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Quarantine, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiflowers/pseuds/mochiflowers
Summary: Do you think, maybe, while everyone is confined within their own walls, we can climb over ours, just for a little while?Songfic inspired by the tweet that read: Yuzu and Zhenya invented social distancing.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Six Feet Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroofthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofthestory/gifts).



_Do you think, maybe, while everyone is confined within their own walls, we can climb over ours, just for a little while?_

**...**

**_Song: If Life is So Short, the version by Music Travel Love<https://youtu.be/nodyieMEla0>_ **

**_..._ **

_Isn't it funny how time seems to slip away so fast_  
_One minute you're happy, the other you're sad_  
_But if you give me one more chance_  
_To show my love for you is true_  
_I'll stand by your side your whole life through_

This is nothing new. It's been this way for a long time. Rules about where she should stand, how close she should get, what should get posted on social networks and what shouldn't happen at all. This isn't the first time they have worn masks. She's used to it by now. 

She's used to him leaving, too. She's used to being left behind. She's used to waiting.

But she's never used to him calling, even though he's done it plenty of times.

"It's better here," he told her once before, just like he tells her now. "You can skate again and be happy."

She doesn't tell him that it's not only the ice that makes her happy. Because what does it matter? This time, like before, the decision is driven not by her feelings but by necessity. 

"I have to come. There will be consequences if I say no," she explains.

"So let's make the most of it," he says.

She doesn't know what he means until he shows up at the door to her flat, in his city, six days later. She instinctively backs away from him, the fluttering panic in her heart reminding her that she has forgotten to put on a mask. There is one in his hand, but he isn't wearing it, either. She could get him sick. Enough time hasn't passed for her to know.

He comes towards her, disregarding her attempt to move farther away. She finally puts up her hand in warning. 

"What are you doing? We have to be six feet apart."

He stops at the appropriate distance and looks at her with something in his eyes that makes her heart jump in a different way. 

"Have you thought about it? What if we die?"

"Of course I've thought about it."

"I have, too. And I don't want to die, with all these...regrets."

"Regrets?" she repeats. He could mean the championships he's lost, the jumps he hasn't landed yet. Surely he can't mean--

"I should have never agreed to stay away."

Why does it suddenly feel so hard to breathe? "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I want to hold you. Right now." 

Her heart stops beating for the longest moment, but when she comes back to her senses, she knows she has to refuse, no matter how much she wants it, too. "It hasn't been long enough." 

"It's been... way... too long."

She hangs her head, reddish curls covering her eyes so she can't see his. If she looks at him any longer, she might give in against her better judgment. "You know we have to wait." 

"I'm sick of waiting."

She looks up. This boy has always been stubborn, but in this situation, he needs to listen. "I can't be the reason you die."

"Don't you know you already are?"

The look he gives her keeps her alive the next eight days. 

When she opens her door again, this time he doesn't let her stop him.

"It's Day 14," he says.

  
_If life is so short_  
_Why don't you let me love you_  
_Before we run out of time_  
_If love is so strong_  
_Why won't you take the chance_  
_Before our time has gone_  
_If life is so short_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for @heroofthestory, because I didn't have any intention of writing anything besides my main work until they asked on another one-shot if there was anything else on my phone. Haha. There wasn't, except for this song that's been in my head lately, and so I wrote this early this morning. Hope it's good enough for what you were looking for.


End file.
